


Princess of Erebor

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Female Fíli, Misgendering, Pining, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Fíli has certain expectations as a princess of Erebor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

“You are a princess of Erebor,” Dis says, gathering handfuls of her hair, "We holds different expectations for you."  

Fili watches her mother's face in the mirror and listens to the clinking of beads. Dis' hands are sure of themselves and rarely tug or pull too much. 

"Someday you'll become the rightful princess, but never will you sit on the throne," Dis says. Fili already knows her place is beside the throne, preferabbly beside a king who gives her strong heirs. 

She kisses the crown of her head, and the clinking of her beads sounds apologetic as she goes to tend to Kili, now fussing in the other room. Even her reflection scolds her for pouting. 

-

There's no mirrors to scold her for pouting or sulking over the miserable stink of fish. Bilbo sits across from her, swallowed up in blankets and snuggled up alongside Bofur. If the miner pulls her any closer, the hobbit is going to wind up in her lap. Beneath the blankets Fili can see the telltale lumps of hands on hips, earning squirms and frowns at Bofur. 

“Are these relationships common in your race?" Sigrid asks, wiping her hands on her apron. She stares at Bilbo and Bofur with open curisoity, eyebrows rising as Bofur nuzzles Bilbo's curls. "I hope you'll pardon my staring." 

Sigrid drops her hands and smiles so gently it hurts. 

"What about you master dwarf? Do you have anyone waiting on you?" 

“I have nobody waiting, but my family hopes to arrange a match with a dwarf from the Iron Hills. What about you, my lady?"

"I've no time for suitors." Sigrid's voice drops. "Da needs me." 

Fili watches her hands twist in her apron and licks her lips. 

“You’ve a lovely smile.” Fili says quietly and watches her hands stop twisting. Sigrid looks momentarily stunned, reaching up to brush the apple of her cheek, beginning to flush bright red.  

Fìli stares a moment, wondering how the skin feels.

But she's a princess of Erebor, which gives no room for such thoughts, and no room for Sigrid.


End file.
